


Video Phone

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You want us to, uh, film ourselves,” Bitty said after a moment’s silence.Jack fiddled with the phone in his hands. “Yes?” he said, regretting the proposition already.“While we’re – gosh, how do I say this – while we’re doing it?”





	

“You want us to, uh, film ourselves,” Bitty said after a moment’s silence.

Jack fiddled with the phone in his hands. “Yes?” he said, regretting the proposition already.

“While we’re – gosh, how do I say this – while we’re doing _it_?” It was clear Bitty was suspicious to the idea. Jack wished he had never said anything.

“We don’t need to.” He dropped the phone into his lap, moving slightly away from Bitty as he continued. “It’s making you uncomfortable.” It was usually during dark night, when they were far apart and he couldn’t get to Bitty with a 45 minute drive that Jack wished he had _something_ to remember Bitty by. A shirt with Bitty’s scent still lingering on it often did the job, but when it didn’t—

Jack was never on his personal best when he missed Bitty. The team coaches had started asking him if he felt alright before they were due on the ice.

Trying to make himself as small as possible, he said, “Just forget I said anything, eh?”

“I’m not saying _no_ ,” Bitty said then, placing himself back next to Jack and patting him on the knee. “I’m just not saying yes.”

Jack’s breath hitched. “Yeah?” he asked.

Bitty hummed as a reply. Though it was clear he wouldn’t say anything more for the moment, Jack couldn’t make himself say anything either. It would be risky to go through with it, because if the device they had the material on ever got lost – stolen, _hacked_ – it would be a catastrophe. Jack’s popularity would plummet, his career over after just two years in the NHL, and Bitty – Bitty’s parent would know that he was gay by seeing their son blurred naked on the news, which would spread down even to Georgia for sure.

Jack was deep in destructive thoughts when Bitty asked, “What if someone sees it?”

Confused, Jack asked what he meant.

“I mean,” Bitty clarified, “what if, let’s say, Tater asks to borrow your phone and accidentally sees it?”

“I haven’t—“ Jack started, but knew the answer before he could finish saying the sentence. “I’d explain to him, and ask him to be discreet. I’m sure he’s seen a, um, sex tape before.”

This got Bitty’s attention, and he excitedly moved his hands in front of him. Alongside being turned to face him, Eric almost hit him in the face. “Snowy? What about your coaches?”

Jack ducked under a stray hand flying at him. “How about I don’t keep it on my phone?” His laptop, already password protected _and_ files encrypted as a security measurement for the hockey plans he kept there, would be a perfect place to keep a video or two. “I can even keep them offline, on a separate external hard drive.”

“What would you use them for?”

To this, Jack felt his cheek tinge with heat. “Roadies,” he said, and he knew that Bitty would understand him without needing further clarification.

Bitty seemed to think it through, and then nodded. “I didn’t know you knew what a hard drive was, though,” he said, and laughed at Jack’s attempt to disprove him. “Alright then,” he said. “I’ll do it. But I don’t want my face to be seen.”

“Promise,” Jack said to that. He jumped off the couch with an agility he didn’t know he possessed during off seasons, and ran to the drawer where he kept his cameras. It was securer that way, as Jack had already made sure that the GPS function was well turned off on it.

* * *

Jack was hard before they had even touched each other.

“I’m turning it on now,” he said to Bitty, who was laid underneath him without any clothes on.

The camera was rolling, focused on Jack’s hard erection in the foreground and Eric’s light complexion in the background. Jack was sure his deep breaths could be heard through the camera’s bad microphone as he ran a hand over Bitty’s stomach.

Normally, Bitty would at least have released a whimper at Jack’s touch. Now, he lay quiet.

“What’s the matter?” Jack asked him. He turned the camera’s lens away from both of them. “Should we stop?”

“No, no,” Bitty said and placed a hand on Jack’s thigh. Jack looked down between them, and saw that Bitty was as hard as he was, if not harder. “I’m just a bit nervous.” He let out a few breaths that sounded like laughs. “Continue, please?”

So Jack did.

Refocusing the camera, this time on Eric’s skin, he touched Bitty again, and this time Bitty let out a shaky breath – not back to normal yet, but Jack was glad nonetheless. He continued to touch Bitty, gaining more of a response each time his hand neared Bitty’s dick. He teased until he didn’t, taking Bitty’s dick in his hand and giving it a small tug.

Bitty yelped, and Jack almost came to his voice alone. Another tug, and Bitty twitched underneath him. A third, and he was already leaking.

“Jack,” Bitty said, and then he was moving his hands to Jack’s groin. “Jack.”

The camera shook as Bitty’s hands wrapped around Jack’s dick, pulling both the penis and its owner closer to him. Jack made sure that the camera never swayed in its filming direction, but to do it he had to let go of Bitty completely.

Bitty pulled Jack even closer to him, until the head of Jack’s dick crashed against the shaft of Bitty’s. Jack pushed forward, dragging the most sensitive part of his entire body over Bitty’s dick until head met head.

“Jack,” Bitty repeated, to which Jack replied with, “Bitty.”

He did the motion again, the camera following Jack’s movement as he pushed down into Bitty. At the fourth or fifth time, he slipped, and his dick pushed into Bitty’s blonde pubes instead.

“Hold them,” he had to say before Bitty did so. Despite his two hands, Bitty could barely get around both of their dicks with his hands and apply pressure. But when Bitty lifted his hips slightly, Jack realised that with some lube, they could fuck the tight hole Bitty’s hands created. When he told Bitty such ideas, Bitty sprang off the bed and retrieved some from the floor, where it had fallen the last time they had been in bed together.

When he came back, it was Jack’s turn to end up on the bottom. Eric climbed Jack’s thighs and sat himself down there, aligning his dick to Jack’s. Then he opened the cap of the lube bottle, applied some lube, and applied even more – kept applying until they were both covered in almost the entire bottle’s worth.

“Special occasion,” Bitty said as his only explanation when Jack asked about it.

Bitty threw the bottle out of view of the camera. Then he took their dicks in his hand again, and started _rocking_ , back and forth, and Jack couldn’t _take it_.

“Bitty,” he groaned, looking through the camera at their groins pushing together. The lube’s slickness was something he had never felt before. When it had heated from their body warmth, Jack thought it felt like it was a part of them. A result of their activity. It looked like much less through the camera rather than what it did in real life, but Jack was sure he would never forget what he felt right now.

Panting, Bitty came first after just a minute or two of humping against Jack’s dick and lower abdomen. His come mixed with the lube on Jack’s stomach. Each spasm of Bitty’s lower body shot another ribbon of semen, and through the camera Jack’s stomach looked like a collection of paints mixing. He breathed hard, one, twice, and with the help of Bitty’s still moving hand, Jack came as well, high on his chest. Almost none of his come mixed with Bitty’s nor the lube.

Quickly turning off the camera and placing it on the closest night table, Jack took a hold of Bitty’s arms and dragged him towards his own chest. Crashing together, Bitty complained about the stickiness. There was so much that Jack could feel the thick liquid drip down his sides. Bitty stopped squirming Jack’s hold on him, and leaned into Jack’s neck.

“Should we try uploading it somewhere?” Bitty whispered.

“Next time, maybe,” Jack answered.


End file.
